Lost and Found: Peace At Last
by pitbullsrok
Summary: One woman's love of ALL THINGS MACMANUS! Murphy/OC/Connor. Not slash.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**This story was part request/ part experiment. YES, it's basically smut ... but I wanted to add a little something to it, emotionally. I think I'll call it EMO-SMUT ;-} I wanted to take a story from one extreme to the other, and I'd REALLY be interested in hearing your comments about the whole story ... not just the fun stuff (although that's certainly appreciated!) I honestly didn't intend it to be quite this long, but when you get caught up in the moment, you just have to go with the flow.**

**ENJOY! And PLEASE review ! It's what keeps me motivated to make all you fans happy! ;-}**


	2. The Kill

**What if I wanted to break,**

**Laugh it all off in your face,**

**What would you do?**

**What if I fell to the floor,**

**Couldn't take this anymore,**

**What would you do?**

**Come ... Break me down,**

**Bury me, bury me,**

**I am finished with you***

They just sat there, staring at me. I couldn't read any emotion coming from either one of them. I searched their eyes for any ounce of feeling; anger, frustration, sadness, happiness ... anything. I knew it had to be there somewhere. But why couldn't I find it? Maybe they just didn't care anymore. Maybe they were pissed at me for lying. Maybe they were in shock.

I guess I _did _say it without any warning. I hadn't meant to blurt it out ... I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

I told them I was leaving.

"Whataya mean yer _leavin_?" Murphy pleaded.

I couldn't look at him. If I did, his eyes would see right thru the lie. The lie that I had practiced saying to myself, over and over, just so it would sound remotely believable. Instead, I just locked my gaze on the grimy patch of floor between my feet.

"I have to leave Murph. I can't do this anymore" I felt the tears vibrating at the edge of my eye, so I held my breath, as if that would somehow stop them from spilling over.

Connor let out an audible sigh, and I braced myself for his words that would no doubt cut off all blood flow to my heart.

"Listen ... I don't know what's made ye change yer mind. But I think we deserve a reason. Can ye at least give us that?" He pressed his hand to mine sending the tears on their way down my face.

And that's when I lied.

"Connor ... Murphy ... I don't love you anymore". I snatched my hand out from underneath Connor's and turned on my heels, shutting the door behind me. As the knob clicked, I dropped to the floor, weeping uncontrollably. I couldn't move; I couldn't stand up; I just sat there, next to their front door with one hand on the doorframe. I felt like that shitty piece of wood was the only shred I had left of them and if I let go, it would be over.

The truth is ... I didn't want it to be over. I didn't want to leave them. But we all knew what was going to happen if I stuck around. Things were already starting to get, well ... complicated. I couldn't have them worrying about me, when they were supposed to be worried about each other. I know they felt the same way and neither one of them would ever say it, for fear of hurting my feelings. That's just the kind of guys they are. I _could not_ and _would not_ be the wedge that drove them apart. They had a new purpose in life; a purpose that they believed in whole-heartedly, as did I. This calling required them to focus on themselves. They are completely in tune with one another, and I honestly believe that is what's kept them alive. If the bond between them were to be broken ... or even weakened, I fear they would meet their demise and I couldn't, in good conscious, let that happen.

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for something to happen. I didn't hear anything from inside their loft; no footsteps, no muffled conversations, no beer bottles opening. I'm not sure what I expected to happen, I guess I just hoped one of them would run after me or try to stop me from leaving.

Slowly, I wiped the moisture from my red, puffy eyes and heaved myself to my feet. I let go of the doorframe with a heavy heart, and headed back to my house where I could cry in peace.

**What if I wanted to fight?**

**Beg for the rest of my life,**

**What would you do?**

**You say you wanted more,**

**What are you waiting for?**

**I'm not running from you.**

**Come ... break me down,**

**Bury me, bury me,**

**I'm not finished with you.**

**Look in my eyes,**

**You're killing me, killing me,**

**All I wanted was you.***

Connor wouldn't stop drumming his fingers on the table, and it was driving Murphy nuts, even though he was eroding a hole in the floor where he was slowly pacing back and forth.

"Murph?" Connor's whisper was barely audible, yet it stopped Murphy in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't right ... I just can't ..." Connor ran his hand thru his already-disheveled hair.

Murphy paused before sitting down next to his brother at the wobbly kitchen table. "I can't either ... but you heard what she said." He grasped the back of Connor's neck, squeezing lightly.

Connor glared at Murphy over the top of the whiskey bottle, "You know she was lying" He took a long pull and passed the bottle to Murphy.

"Of course she was ... " Murphy took a large gulp, almost choking on the booze, "She's a terrible liar".

The two men silently finished the bottle of whiskey; the buzzing of the refrigerator slightly masking the thundering of their heartbeats that echoed in the empty loft. Neither one of them felt the need to speak. Murphy moved over to the couch, and pretended to watch TV. Connor wondered if Murphy even realized it was on mute.

A few minutes had passed, when Connor heard the unmistakable sound of tears, the sound he dreaded most of all ... Murphy's tears. He looked over at his brother, watching his shoulders shake gently with each sob. It literally broke his heart in half. His head was spinning out of control as his mind was garbled with every emotion that one could possibly have. He felt a few tears roll down his cheek, as he quickly brushed them away with the back of his hand and sat down next to Murphy.

"Do you love her?" Connor asked. Murphy's shoulders suddenly stilled, almost frightened at the sound his brother's voice cracking. Connor's voice never cracked.

"Aye, do you?" Murphy replied, even though he already knew the answer.

Connor just nodded his head, closing his eyes for a moment. They hadn't planned on dating the same girl, but what did they expect? They spend every waking moment together and previous experience had told them that if a woman dated one MacManus, she best be prepared to have the other one around ... at all times. They each had their separate time with her, but lately, the three of them fell into an effortless pattern of just being together.

It was easy. It was natural. And it just felt right.

What Connor and Murphy weren't prepared for was the feeling of emptiness that came over them, when she walked out the door. They had been together their whole lives, and always knew they would be that way until the good Lord called them home. Until now, the two of them completed each other, so to speak, and they never guessed there would be another piece to the puzzle.

It was obvious to Murphy that Connor couldn't let her go. He had never seen his brother so fragile, and that scared Murphy more than anything. The thought of Connor's heart being broken made Murphy sick to his stomach, and he stifled the urge to vomit. Murphy was stonewalled. He had no idea what they were going to do. He began to chew on the dried skin around his thumbnail.

Suddenly, Connor stood up and turned to his brother, his eyes on fire and his skin flushed with determination. Murphy breathed a small sigh of relief when he realized Connor had a plan. He didn't know what it was ... but all that mattered was that Connor had a plan and Murphy would follow his brother into the depths of hell, no questions asked.

Connor flung his coat on and helped Murphy with his before facing him, his hands on Murphy's shoulders, their eyes focused intently on each other. Murphy's flesh rippled with goose bumps at the intensity coursing thru Connor's eyes.

"Murphy ... ye know I love ye, right?" Murphy was astounded ... this was something they never felt the need to say ... out loud anyway.

"Of course I know" he responded as he pulled Connor in close. Connor felt his brother's heart beating in time with his own and he had all the re-assurance he needed. He knew Murphy loved him, but his question wasn't so much about 'love' as it was about 'trust'. In their eyes, one couldn't exist without the other and Connor just needed that small approval, of sorts, from Murphy.

Connor took a deep breath, "Then come on ... we hafta set things straight" He headed for the door, with Murphy right behind him.

**I tried to be someone else,**

**But nothing seemed to change.**

**I know now,**

**This is who I really am inside,**

**Finally found myself.**

**Fighting for a chance,**

**I know now,**

**This is who I really am.***

I barely made it thru the door when I collapsed on my floor, the unconscious part of my brain taking over. I couldn't get them out of my head. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Murphy's dark hair sticking up in every direction after a night of restless sleep, they way it did in so many recent nights. I could see Connor's hands cleaning his guns with a careful precision that bellowed his conviction louder than any words ever could.

I felt like my chest was going to cave in at any moment, from the pain. My head tried to tell my heart that I had done the right thing, but my heart wasn't having any of it. All it could do was torture me with memories and thoughts that begged me to go running back to them.

I managed to crawl to the kitchen and grab the first bottle I found. I closed the cabinet door and sat on the floor with my back against it; my coat and hat still on. I took an extra long swig, praying that I could pass out, so none of this would be real ... even if it was only temporary.

God knows how long I sat like that, staring at the front door, sipping on the half-empty bottle, tears streaming steadily down my face. My legs had gone numb so long ago, that I actually forgot they were attached to my body.

Once the last of the liquid was gone, I threw the bottle across the kitchen and it crashed into a thousand tiny pieces. I started to laugh. Some kind of evil, maniacal laugh from deep inside me. I don't know why I started or where it came from but I couldn't stop ... it was like a bad case of the hiccups. I covered my mouth in a feeble attempt to stop the noise from getting any worse.

Maybe I was laughing because the anal-retentive bitch inside me really wanted to clean up the mess I had just made, or maybe I was laughing because I thought my life was completely worthless now. Either way, the laughter suddenly stopped once I realized that there was no one else to ponder these strange musings of mine. My house was empty, as was my life ... and I wasn't sure if I could go on ...

***LYRICS to "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars**


	3. The End

**Running with the streetlights,**

**Laughing at the grave,**

**He swears he's gonna give it up,**

**It's never gonna be enough.**

**I just wanna be there**

**When you're all alone,**

**Thinking' 'bout a better day,**

**When you had it in your bones.**

**THIS COULD BE THE END***

Murphy was practically running to keep up with Connor as they wound their way thru the scumbag-filled streets of Boston. A tiny pang of relief calmed him a little, just knowing that Connor had his mind set to get her back. Once he got an idea in his head, there was no stopping him, and finally Murphy was glad his brother was so stubborn.

Connor was on a mission ... focused only on keeping Murphy happy and keeping them together. He knew there was no other way ... they _couldn't_ lose her. Never in his life had he felt so strongly about someone other than his twin. He only hoped that they weren't too late. Something in her trembling touch told him that he better hurry.

**I see you in the evening,**

**Sitting on your throne.**

**You're playing with a fireball,**

**It's posted up against the wall.**

**I just wanna hold you,**

**Take you by the hand,**

**Tell you that you're good enough,**

**Tell you that it's gonna be tough.**

**THIS COULD BE THE END***

I felt my body convulse, as I opened my eyes ... listening to what I thought were voices in my head.

Some kind of shouting ... then a knock ... then more shouting.

The voices weren't in my head though ... they were outside my door. I couldn't make out the words, as everything blurred together in one long moan. I tried to call out, but my throat was dried up from the combination of whiskey and swollen tears. Was that Connor's voice? Was he at my door? Maybe I was only dreaming.

I had to find out, so I pushed my numb limbs underneath me as I scooted across the wooden floor. Faster ... I needed to go faster. I mouthed the word 'Connor' but my vacant voice gave me nothing. I tried again ... 'Murphy' ... only silence.

Something felt wet beneath my hands, slippery and slimy. I looked down and saw red. I completely forgot about the bottle that I had thrown earlier. My hands were covered in blood from the broken glass ... and I hadn't felt a thing. I tried to wipe my hands on my coat, but all I managed to do was push the shards further into my palms, making the wounds worse. Suddenly, my nerves sent the message to my brain and in a matter of seconds, I screamed in pain.

Then the front door came crashing down, and I looked up to see two angels running towards me.

Voices faded in and out ... Connor and Murphy were mumbling, asking me questions I couldn't answer ... my eyelids were heavy, so heavy ...

_I love you both ... I can't live without you ... I'm so tired, I need to sleep. I'm floating now ... there is no pain anymore, only love ... I can feel it._

**Running from the streetlights,**

**Shining on the grave,**

**Once you've had the good stuff,**

**Never gonna fill you up.**

**I wanna be the one who**

**Gives up my world.**

**Gives them all a feeling,**

**Just a little taste of it.**

**THIS COULD BE THE END**

'**Cause I ain't got a home,**

**I'll forever roam.***

Murphy picked her up in between the sobs that were plummeting from his chest. He held her close, while Connor cradled her face. She was alive and breathing, but the distant look in her eyes scared them more than anything. Connor patted her cheek in an attempt to get her to focus, but it was no use ... she was somewhere else

"Stay with me lass, PLEASE! We're here now, everything's gonna be all right, I promise" Connor pleaded with her seemingly lifeless body, while Murphy started rocking her gently, praying in every language that he knew. They shared a long look, their blue eyes turning a dark shade as the guilt of letting her leave washed over them both.

"Conn ... the blood" Murphy choked on his own words. Connor held his breath as he checked her hands and wrists, finally breathing a sigh of relief as he realized none of the cuts were deep enough to warrant a trip to the hospital.

Murphy carried her to her bedroom, and laid her down softly. Connor knelt at the edge of the bed, while Murphy found some clean towels and the two of them tediously pulled out each sliver of glass, wiping away the crimson stains from her hands. Murphy bandaged her hands carefully, then Connor undressed her, changing her into one of their t-shirts that hung on her bedpost. They kicked off their shoes and curled up on either side of her, Connor gently brushing her hair back from her face, while Murphy softly stroked the back of her hand. The room was overflowing with whispers in various dialects; all prayers that she was healthy and promises of never giving up ... and something told them she would be okay, if she stayed where she was ... wrapped safely in the arms of her angels.

***LYRICS to "The End" by Kings of Leon**


	4. Broken

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh****  
><strong>**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away****  
><strong>**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well****  
><strong>**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome****  
><strong>**And I don't feel right when you're gone away***

My eyes fluttered open, but I couldn't quite focus on anything. I decided to keep them closed and enjoy the feeling of warmth that seemed to radiate from all around me. What was that dream I was having? I vaguely remember the burn of the whiskey and the sting of my tears as I wiped them with my hands … my hands… something about my hands. I opened my eyes and held up my hands only to see a few bandages covering my palms and a million scratches on my fingers.

I sucked in a deep breath that stirred the two bodies next to me.

Connor and Murphy sat up on either side of me and for a fleeting moment I got lost in the reflection of deep blue eyes. It had to be a dream. There was no other explanation, right? I reached out, running the back of my hand against the side of Murphy's face.

"Murphy" I squeaked, "Are you real?"

He kissed the tender skin inside of my elbow and a smile spread over his face. A true smile … the one that shined only for the people that he truly loved.

"Aye … real as the Irish countryside" He whispered against my flesh.

I almost didn't believe him, except at that very moment Connor cupped my cheek and turned me to face him. His thumb brushed over my lips slowly. His skin felt like satin on my tender mouth.

"Connor?" was all I could manage.

"Shhhhh, love … I'm right here"

Slowly the events of the previous night came rushing back to me. Everything I had said to them, every look in their eyes, and every awful minute of my time on the kitchen floor. I started to feel light-headed remembering why I had left them in the first place, and I silently chided myself for not being strong enough to do the right thing.

Connor knew exactly what was going thru my head, as usual. "Listen to me now … listen to Connor"

My hands started to shake.

"You did what you thought was right … I'm not angry with ya, netiher is Murph"

My stomach was doing backflips.

"I don't care what ya say, I know ya love us … both of us. And we love you too"

I started sobbing again. Murphy sat me up and trailed tiny circles on my lower back. He whispered into my ear, "We can't do this without you ... I need you … Connor needs you."

He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. Connor kissed my knuckles.

Then, I completely lost it. My chest wracked violently as I succumbed to the realization that I couldn't go on without them, any more than I could go on without oxygen.

"Oh God … I'm so sorry … I … just ..." I tried to spill every last emotion all at once. It came out in a scramble of illogical words. None of it made any sense, yet they both knew exactly what I was trying to say.

Connor wrapped his arms around my waist so tightly I couldn't breathe … but I never wanted him to let go as long as I was still alive. Murphy followed suit and the three of us just held on for dear life as I cried and cried. I couldn't believe that I almost walked out on the two most important people in my life.

I choked thru a few sobs, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Murphy just chuckled a little, "Love, we forgave you before you even left"

I took a deep breath and started crying … again. But these were tears of joy, and even though my eyes were painfully swollen and my heart ached, my body had finally found the true meaning of peace.

Connor placed a kiss on my right temple, and gently laid me back down. His hand reached down and pulled the covers up to my waist, as his body melted back into mine. Murphy slunk down along my other side and rested his head on my chest so that my heartbeat thumped against his skin.

"Connor?"

"Mmmm …" I could tell he was sleepy by the comfortable tone of his voice.

"Please … tell me you can stay for a while?" I knew the answer but I couldn't help needing to hear it. A small part of me felt like this was still a dream and I dreaded the thought of waking up from this heaven, right here in my bedroom.

I felt him grin against my cheek, "I don't think the Almighty himself could make us leave"

I promised myself, and both of them, that I would never again doubt my feelings, and I most certainly would never ever lie to them again. Connor just kissed the top of my head and Murphy whispered, "There'll never be a need to doubt anything again"

I rolled onto my side, and snuggled backwards into Connor's warm torso. Murphy curled his head under my chin, wrapping his arm around my waist, while Connor's arm draped over my hip, and rested on Murphy's shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell into a heavy, contended sleep … something that my body and soul so desperately needed.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again****  
><strong>**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away****  
><strong>**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight****  
><strong>**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open****  
><strong>**And I don't feel like I am strong enough****  
><strong>**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome****  
><strong>**And I don't feel right when you're gone away***

My mouth began to water as I breathed in heavily; the smell of food waking me up. It seemed like an eternity since I had eaten anything. When I realized I was alone in my bed I shivered at how cold I was, and I sat up and quickly pulled the covers around me. Almost on cue, Murphy appeared in my doorway; shirtless, a little sweaty, and shoveling a piece of bacon in his mouth. A smile graced his lips as he munched away, and I smiled back honestly grateful for seeing him so happy.

He swallowed hard, "Mornin' sunshine. Ya hungry?"

"Mmm Hmm" I nodded my head in approval.

He walked over to the bed and stood in front of me, as the chills had taken over and my teeth began to chatter.

"Come here … let's get you warmed up" He unwrapped the blankets and led me towards my dresser, opening the middle drawer. He pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and held them out for me to step into, carefully sliding them up to my hips. Then he grabbed the sweatshirt hanging from the closet doorknob, and pulled it on over my head.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much" I replied. He pulled me in close and rubbed my arms up and down. It was the little things he did, that made me love him so.

"Murph?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"Mmmm ...I love you too" and with that he leaned down, pulling my chin up to press our lips together. He tasted like smoky, sweet bliss … with a hint of bacon. I couldn't help but laugh when my stomach let out a loud growl.

Murphy took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen table where they had set out three place settings, complete with coffee mugs and napkins. I briefly wondered what I had done to deserve such a royal breakfast, when I suddenly noticed that the kitchen was spotless. No broken glass and no dried blood on the floor. As I looked around Connor walked over and scooped some scrambled eggs onto my plate. He leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. I looked up into his eyes, and he gave me a quick wink, as if to say 'Don't worry, we took care of everything'. I nodded my approval and they sat down on either side of me.

The three of us ate in a comfortable silence, Connor slapping Murphy's hand away when he reached for the last piece of bacon. I knew he meant for me to have it, but I was full so I broke it in two and gave them each a half. Murphy got up and began to clear away the dishes as Connor lit a cigarette and handed it to me. I took a few drags and gave it back to him, "Ugh, I think I need to take a shower. I'm a hot mess"

Connor giggled softly and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed my cheek "I love you" he whispered, sending chills down the length of my spine.

"I love you too" I smiled as I headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the hot water to let it warm up and took a look in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and my cheeks were flushed but I really didn't care. I had everything I could ever want and more. Life was bound to get tough at some point, but I was finally sure that no matter what happened, we could get thru it … together.

***LYRICS to "Broken" by Seether**


	5. You Complete Me

**I ****am lost in the darkness****  
><strong>**Between two worlds and here I'm struggling****  
><strong>**You're the light that I've been seeking****  
><strong>**'Cause my whole life there's been something missing****  
><strong>**Only you****  
><strong>**Can make me whole****  
><strong>**Just one touch****  
><strong>**And you complete me***

I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the steam that had taken over my tiny bathroom. The water felt wonderful pulsing against my scalp and I just stood there perfectly still, letting it drench my hair. When I tried to squeeze some shampoo onto my hands, I was painfully reminded of the numerous abrasions I acquired the night before.

I screamed and dropped the bottle into the tub. In a matter of seconds, Connor and Murphy were in the doorway.

"Are ya all right?" Connor yelled over the sound of the beaded water.

"I … fuck! ... need some help"

There was a short pause before Murphy slowly inched back the shower curtain and saw me holding my hands out, away from the water, and the pained look in my eyes. They shared a quick glance of relief that it wasn't anything more serious.

Murphy lit up like the 4th of July, "Here ... I've got a better idea. Conn, help her out of there for a minute"

Connor reached into the shower to help me out. "Mother of God, woman! Is the water hot enough?" he teased.

"Sorry … you know I like it hot"

I thought I heard a muffled 'I bet you do' before Connor wrapped a warm towel around me, while Murphy switched off the shower & plugged the drain to fill the old claw-foot tub. He reached under the sink and pulled out the bubble bath, dumping some in the tub with a satisfied smile on his face.

**Rescue me from this black hole****  
><strong>**That sucked me in and left me dying****  
><strong>**You're the truth that I've been seeking****  
><strong>**'Cause my whole life I've been lying****  
><strong>**Only you****  
><strong>**Can make me whole****  
><strong>**Just one touch****  
><strong>**And you complete me*****  
><strong>

When the tub was filled, Connor gently helped me back in and then peeled off his shirt. He pulled up the footstool at head of the tub, and sat down, while Murphy knelt on the side of the tub, and held out my hands, looking over all of the damage I had done. He gently kissed each palm then placed them over the edges of the tub, on either side, so as not to irritate them again.

Murphy handed Connor the shampoo bottle and I heard him squeeze a little into his hands and rub them together.

"Tilt your head back, love" Murphy whispered as he kissed my earlobe.

I complied as Connor gathered my hair into a pile and worked it into a good lather. His strong fingers massaged my scalp and I let my head relax under his grip. I let out a soft moan as he worked his magic, slowly melting away any stress that I had.

Shielding my eyes, Connor pushed me forward slightly, and used a pitcher to rinse away the suds. I started to remind them about the conditioner when Murphy interrupted me "I know, I know … you can't _live_ without conditioner"

They knew me all too well.

Murphy reached into the water and massaged one foot at a time, while Connor pulled the conditioner thru my hair, tugging gently at my locks. My whole body began to unwind while my boys took care of me.

As silly as it was, I watched Murphy lather up my shower loofah and I became incredibly aroused. There's nothing sexier than a man who isn't afraid to show his tender side. He caught me staring at him and just smirked, continuing his task.

"Arms up, lass" Murphy insisted.

Connor held my wrists up, above my head, avoiding the inevitable pain of the soap on my hands. Murphy started at my shoulders and worked his way down, gently scrubbing me clean; taking a few extra minutes on his favorite parts of my body. By the time he was all done, I felt like a pile of jello. Every muscle in my body was warm and relaxed and the two sets of hands touching me felt like a slice of heaven spread over my skin.

When my bath was over, Connor leaned over the back of the tub, resting his chin on my shoulder, "How do ya feel now?"

"Absolutely amazing." My eyes started to well up.

Murphy placed a light kiss on my lips, "What is it?"

"It's just ... you guys are too good to me, that's all."

**God I pray you find me worthy****  
><strong>**Of the right to stand beside you****  
><strong>**And of your truth and of your passion****  
><strong>**Of the right to sleep beside you****  
><strong>**Only you****  
><strong>**Can make me whole****  
><strong>**Just one touch****  
><strong>**And you complete me*******

I reached up to wind my fingers thru Connor's hair, just as he started to nibble on the nape of my neck. I inhaled sharply at the ripples of goose bumps that proceeded to cover my flesh, from head to toe. Murphy's hands were still under the water, making their way slowly from my ankles to my thighs. I swear the water temperature jumped twenty-seven degrees. I managed to get Connor off of my neck just long enough to sit up before Murphy's lips were on mine in a heat-fueled blur of emotion. Connor must have stood up and found another towel, because before I knew it, I was being pulled up from the tub by two pairs of strong, steady hands.

I wrapped the towel around me in an effort to escape the chill of the air against my wet skin. Murphy grabbed my comb from the counter and began running it thru my hair, taking his time, pulling with just enough force to make every follicle on my head tingle with excitement. I watched Connor quickly clean up the water on the floor and drain the tub while Murphy put the comb down and returned to his place behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I just stood still for a moment, trying to catch my breath, when Murph leaned in close.

"It's time for bed" he growled.

"Murph, it's eleven a.m." I chuckled.

Connor squeezed by us, grasping my elbow impatiently and leading me towards my bedroom, "He said 'bed' love … you should pay more attention".

I didn't have to see his face to know there was a giant smirk plastered on it … and I knew I was in trouble. The GOOD kind of trouble.

***LYRICS to "You Complete Me" by Stabbing Westward**


	6. Do What You Wanna Do

**Do it boy****  
><strong>**Do what you wanna do****  
><strong>**My flesh is your flesh but your tongue is mine****  
><strong>**Use it to enter my lovehungry shrine****  
><strong>**Rub me with honey, tasty and sweet****  
><strong>**Dress me with passion, juices and meat**

**Do what you wanna do to me****  
><strong>

We barely made it thru the door when Connor picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. He set me down gently and ran his hands up my arms to my face, before stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers. Suddenly, I couldn't speak; those orbs of blue saying all that needed to be said in one swift kick to the jugular. He kissed my forehead sweetly, when Murphy sat down next to me and pulled back the covers, taking my towel off and dropping it on the floor. I climbed in to get a little warmer, then I watched … completely awestruck as he kicked off his jeans and boxers, giving me a perfect view of _exactly_ the kind of trouble I was in … and desperately wanted to be in … or rather, be _inside _me.

My heart skipped a beat, just taking in his every perfect square inch of skin he had.

Movement next to me, caught my eye, and I turned just in time to see Connor unbutton his pants and drop them to the floor. I accidentally let out an audible gasp and I caught Connor giving Murphy a snerky look. I'd heard the story before so I knew that was Connor's way of claiming the title of the 'older' twin.

He climbed in behind me so his legs were straddling either side of me, pressing his … um, authority … up against my lower back. He began to massage my shoulders, working the muscles as deep as possible. The only thing I could do was hang my head and let his powerful grip gradually lull me into submission ... which wasn't going to take long judging from the effect he was already having on me.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling and letting the pleasure travel to every other region of my body, as I suddenly became aware of Murphy climbing under the covers at the end of the bed.

His hands were warm and gentle as he caressed his way up from my toes to my inner thighs, following each intricate move with his mouth and tongue.

I was on the verge of crying, it felt so good. I grabbed a hold of Connor's legs ... perhaps a little too hard. I heard him stifle a slight groan, although I was fairly sure it was a groan of happiness.

**You're sexy, so full of lust****  
><strong>**Touch me here, oh yeah you must****  
><strong>**Feel my body it's just for you****  
><strong>**Now do it boy, do what you wanna do***

Murphy was working his fingers and mouth, ever-so slowly inching towards my already damp nether-regions, and I could feel Connor's excitement growing ... quite literally. I ran my palms along his thigh muscles slowly, teasing him by never _quite_ reaching behind me. He pushed the hair away from my neck, and slowly started sucking on the tender skin there, while Murphy's hands had made it up to my hips giving them a light squeeze.

Just as the heat from Connor's mouth had me panting for air, Murphy ran the tip of his tongue over my clit and I about melted. My head bucked back against Connor's chest, and he reached over my shoulder and slid his hand in between my breasts, reaching all the way down to my navel. Murphy gave me another slow, solid lick from one end of me to the other just as Connor scratched his nails back up my body, towards my throat. I screamed something unintelligible.

Murphy began exploring me with his mouth again, when suddenly ... he stopped. My breath caught, and I opened my eyes, only to see what looked like a giant lump under the covers between my legs.

"Murph ... are ya all right?" I squeaked.

The lump moved a little, then exploded upwards, sending the covers flying off the bed. I heard Connor chuckle at the sight of Murphy with his hair tousled in every direction, breathing heavily.

"Sweet Jesus, it's fuckin' hot under there" he took a few deep breaths, "I forgot how heavy that blanket was"

I cleared my throat a little louder than necessary, and gave Murph a quick smile.

The corners of his mouth turned up into an adorable little smirk, "Now ... where was I?"

Connor grabbed my hips and pulled be backwards, even closer to him than I already was. He slinked his hands around my waist and pushed my knees open for Murphy, "I believe he was right _here_" Connor whispered heavily into my ear. My eyes fluttered shut as the raspy sound of his voice sent me into a tizzy of arousal. Murphy wrapped his hands around the flesh of my outer thighs, pulling himself closer and in the blink of an eye, he had his tongue buried inside me.

Connor continued to hold my knees apart and proceeded to run his teeth over my earlobe, promptly biting down.

**Creature of pleasure more is my name****  
><strong>**Your mouth is a teaser it drives me insane****  
><strong>**Bite me to hurt me do as you please****  
><strong>**When you feel me coming you stop, yeah you tease**

"Oh my fucking _God_ , Connor ... do NOT stop" I ordered him. I felt him grin against my cheek, and just as I opened my mouth to encourage Murphy some more, he slowly pushed a finger inside me ... and he took my breath away. I sat with my mouth gaped open for several minutes while he used his tongue in ways I didn't even know were possible. He worked another finger inside and I could feel my walls start to clench with anticipation. At that point, I don't think I could have formed a coherent sentence if I had a gun to my head.

I know Connor could feel my heartbeat racing as I could feel his doing the same thing. He finally let go of my knees (not that _I_ was moving them anytime soon) and grabbed both of my breasts hungrily, pinching each nipple just hard enough to send a bolt of pleasure down my arms.

Having the two of them together was something I had always fantasized about; and now that the moment had come, my body was overtaken by some strange animal instinct.

**Oh baby, you do it right****  
><strong>**I'm longing to feel your bite****  
><strong>**I'm crazy but I want you****  
><strong>**So do it boy, do what you wanna do***

My hands flew down to Murphy's hair, tangling my fingers into it while pulling him closer and closer to me. I couldn't get enough of his tongue lapping at my folds, while his fingers wiggled around inside me. Connor yanked my chin up so my head was resting on his shoulder; his hand around the quivering lump in my throat. He pleaded, "Look at me, love."

I couldn't do anything but obey. My body was starting to twitch with pleasure and every nerve ending was buzzing with some kind of electrical current. Murphy used his lips to suck on my already swollen nub, and I could feel the beginnings of an orgasm approaching.

Still locked onto Connor's gaze, I whispered "faster" in a breathy moan. Connor never looked away but called to his brother, "Murph ... faster". Murphy took his order well and sped up his pace a little by little until he hit just the right tempo. I think my eyeballs rolled back in my head for a moment. When I grabbed Connor's arm and squeezed he knew just what I wanted. "Right there Murph", he bellowed and ran his free hand down my sides until he got to my ass, giving it a hungry embrace as his fingertips dug into my flesh.

**Beat me and eat me, I'm drowning in sweat****  
><strong>**I'm on my way yes I'm soaking wet****  
><strong>**Thunder and lightning explode in my brain****  
><strong>**This is the balance 'tween pleasure and pain**

**Do what you wanna do to me***

The tingle of the oncoming wave started between my thighs and worked its way down my legs, to my toes, making them curl in satisfaction. Connor gave my nipple a good, hard tweak, just as Murph's finger hit my g-spot and he rolled my clit with his tongue, like he was speaking fervent Spanish.

I clung to Connor's arm and Murphy's head as my body succumbed to the inevitable, and much anticipated surge of ecstasy. My eyes never left Connor's as I came harder and longer than I ever had before. His jaw fell open as he watched me shudder several times, and the relief washed over my skin, reddening my cheeks with a not-so-subtle afterglow.

I closed my eyes briefly to see if the room was still spinning or if it was just me, as Murphy slowly kissed his way up my torso. Connor was stroking my neck softly while my heart rate slowed down a bit. I knew this was far from over. Connor sat me up and gave me a push towards Murphy who gladly caught my lips on his. I flung my arms over his shoulders and he pulled me up to my knees, kissing me deeply; my own taste lingering on his velvety lips.

He flashed me that shy smile of his and I pulled our foreheads together before whispering against his mouth, "I fucking love you Murph".

**You make me come and you make me scream****  
><strong>**You found your way in my dirty dream****  
><strong>**I'm your slave oh yes it's true****  
><strong>**But what you do I can do too**

**Do what you wanna do to me***

It was about then, that I think Connor lost all forms of patience. He grabbed my arm and whirled me around, forcing his lips on mine, clawing at my neck. He thrust his tongue in my mouth, circling mine frantically as his arms enveloped my torso in a near-death grip. He made his way down around my neck to my hardened nipple, running his tongue over it several times before latching on and sucking ferociously until I whimpered his name and my head fell backwards.

Murph grabbed my hips and pressed his chest into my back, essentially making me into a MacManus sandwich. Connor returned his lips to mine as the scratchy hair on his chest rubbed against the firm peak of my nipples , while Murphy heated me up from behind, his pulsing cock pressed up against my ass. He wiggled his hips back and forth a few times, slowly spreading his juices all over my skin. Connor reached down and slid his hand in between my quivering thighs while he trailed kisses down to my stomach.

Murphy's voice was full of writhing desire, and I was a little shocked when he panted in my ear, "Bend over". It wasn't like Murph to give orders ... but it completely turned me on and I gave him a sly peek over my shoulder and ordered him right back, "C'mon Murph ... fuck me like you mean it"

His chest heaved up and down a few times before he bit his bottom lip and pushed me over. I dropped to my elbows and motioned for Connor to lie back as our eyes met, and I watched him lick his lips in anticipation.

Something was driving me to see them both teetering on the edge of madness, and I had no intention of stopping now.

I was _going_ to wear them out, if it was the last thing I did.

***LYRICS to "Do What You Wanna Do" by Lords of Acid**


	7. Inside

**I feel your lips****  
><strong>**I taste your skin****  
><strong>**I need to know****  
><strong>**I need to feel you from within****  
><strong>**As your blood burns through my skin****  
><strong>**I feel complete****  
><strong>**I breathe you in****  
><strong>**It's where you end and I begin****  
><strong>**If only I could stay here...forever****  
><strong>**So much to tell you****  
><strong>**So much to confide****  
><strong>**Now that I'm inside you****  
><strong>

Connor leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. I leaned over his rock hard abs and traced a slow line down each muscle with my fingernails, eliciting a small squeak from his throat, just as Murphy squeezed the fleshy mounds of my hips. I took Connor in my hand when suddenly I winced in pain as I remembered, once again, the cuts on my palms.

Connor just smiled and said, "I guess you'll just have to use yer mouth then"

But … I had a better idea. I grabbed his hand pulled it to my mouth so I could lick his palm. His eyebrow quirked at me, but he remained silent, watching my tongue move up and down. I turned his wrist and positioned his hand around his own hard-on. I began stroking him slowly, with his own hand, twisting it back and forth while his eyes fell shut. I looked back at Murphy and he cocked his head to the side, a look of enjoyment on his face as I pleasured his other half. I ran my tongue over my top lip and gave him a quick wink. Just as I turned back to Connor, I felt the sting of Murphy's hand as he swatted my ass just hard enough spin my pulse out of control. I bit down on my lip as Murphy quickly rubbed out the pain and I leaned over to lick at the tip of Connor's throbbing member. I began licking circles around his head and putting the tip in my mouth, a little bit at a time, using my tongue and mouth to get him nice and slick.

I paused for a quick moment, when slowly Murphy swiped himself against my wet center, up and down a few times until I'm sure he felt me shudder. As I continued to fondle Connor, Murphy reached between my legs and began sliding my clit in between his two forefingers creating some kind of supernatural friction that had me panting uncontrollably. I couldn't concentrate on anything as the tingles in my legs began to travel up my torso.

"Connor ... fuck ... I" words escaped me. I felt a little like someone trying to learn how to read as I fumbled with any sort of lucid thought.

Connor leaned up on his elbows, "C'mon love ... I wanna be in yer mouth" I took a shaky breath before plunging his dick in my mouth as far as it would go, then pulling off slowly while I grated my teeth gently over his taught skin. He groaned loudly, "Fuck ... that's it" I dove onto him again and again, only stopping when I finally needed to take a breath. Murphy chose that exact moment to grab my cheeks and spread them apart before sliding slowly into me. He paused for a few seconds, holding on to my hips tightly, before pulling out and slamming into me quickly four or five times and stopping abruptly.

"ohhhhmyyygooddd ... do that again Murph" I bellowed. As he backed out, I let Connor impale my mouth again practically scratching him with my tonsils, and Murphy repeated his earlier maneuver once more causing me to moan _loudly _around Connor's cock.

His eyelids fluttered while Murphy and I continued our rhythm; him pushing a little faster and harder each time and me moaning a little louder and longer. I thought Connor was damn near going into cardiac arrest, he was squeezing my arm so hard.

Murphy started scratching his nails down my back and all I could do was arch my spine with pleasure. I pushed myself up onto one hand while I used the other one to make Connor stroke himself furiously in between each deep-throat I gave him. The gentle throbbing of his pulse against the inside of my mouth told me he was close and I looked up at his flushed face.

"C'mon baby ... I'm ready for you" I grunted against his smooth stiffness.

Ensuring I wasn't neglecting Murphy, I reached in between my legs and wrapped my thumb and forefinger around him, squeezing harder as he slid in and out of me ... sort of my way of saying "you too" without actually using words. At this point, any pain I felt in my hand was completely lost to the amazing sensations I was feeling everywhere else.

"Fuck me ... here it comes," Connor took in a breath before letting out a long, steady moan. He tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling roughly as his hot seed spilled into my mouth and coated my throat. I slowly lapped at his juices, and licked him clean until he lifted my chin, forcing me to return his sparkling gaze. He told me he loved me without using any words at all. Just as the corners of my mouth turned up into a smile, Murph suddenly spread my knees a little farther apart and buried himself to the hilt, causing my walls to tremble as he drove it home once again.

My arms gave out and I rested my head in Connor's lap while he stroked my hair. I could hear Murphy grunting louder and louder and my body responded by clenching around him. Connor sat up and reached down to brush my clit with his rough fingertips, twisting it back and forth until I was ready to explode.

"Oh god, Murph ... make me come" I growled over my shoulder and he gave me a frenzied pounding until we were both soaked with sweat, meeting our release at the same time, breathing heavily in a unified rhythm.

Against my will, Murphy slowly pulled out of me and collapsed backwards onto the bed. The only sound in the room was three racing heartbeats and puffs of ragged breath. I picked up my head up and forced myself back up to my knees as Connor ran his thumb over my lips and across my cheekbone.

I knew I wasn't done and by the look in his eyes … neither was he. My knees wobbled as he pulled me to his mouth and kissed me feverishly, darting his tongue around mine in a game of dominance. I'm not sure where he got the energy, but as soon as he broke away he shoved his fingers in my mouth and I summoned whatever energy he was giving off; instantly flushed with a craving for more.

**We are flesh****  
><strong>**We are one****  
><strong>**So why do I feel so much guilt for what I've done?****  
><strong>**As your blood burns through my skin****  
><strong>**I feel release****  
><strong>**I breathe you in****  
><strong>**It's where you end and I begin****  
><strong>**If I could only stay here...forever****  
><strong>**So much to tell you****  
><strong>**So much to give you****  
><strong>**So much to confide****  
><strong>**Now that I'm inside you*******

He continued to play with my tongue until his fingers were soaked. He pulled them out and slowly pushed them down between my legs, spreading me apart and caressing the warm flesh that was still wet from Murphy. I closed my eyes and let out a long breath as he pushed his middle finger inside me as far as it would go and started stroking the area just underneath my g-spot. My breath hitched and my legs gave out just as Murphy moved around to my left side and caught me in his arms. He laid me down gently on my back while Connor continued to torture me slowly.

Murphy leaned over and brushed his lips over mine, his hot breath filling my mouth. He snaked his tongue along my bottom lip, "Do ya like that?" I could only nod in response because Connor suddenly hit the spot and began rubbing so fast that I couldn't see straight. My knees lowered to my sides instinctively as the build-up became almost unbearable. Dark spots blurred my vision when Connor clamored to his knees and shoved another finger inside of me. I reached over to Murphy and pulled his face to mine, slipping my tongue inside his mouth. His hand had traveled down to my stomach sending tingles along my body in every direction.

Just when I felt my opening twitching around Connor's fingers, he pulled them out with an evil grin on his face, and hoisted my right leg up so my ankle was resting on his shoulder. I lifted my head and watched him stroke himself slowly for a minute, enjoying the view of his muscles contracting as his hand wrapped around his delicious cock. Murphy moved down to my chest, taking my nipple in his mouth and sucking steadily. I moaned in ecstasy, not knowing the sound was actually coming out of my mouth. Connor lifted up my other leg and positioned it like my right. He squeezed my hips as he dipped inside me and quickly pulled out, leaving me helpless. He did this several more times until I couldn't take contain my desire and screamed towards the ceiling, "Jesus, Connor … just fucking DO IT!" I felt him chuckle before he teased me, "What do you say, love?"

I whined out loud, "Please Connor! Please" and that was all it took. Murphy quickly re-positioned himself at my head, facing Connor and held my shoulders while Connor crashed into me, releasing a muffled grunt at how slick and ready I was. His head sank forward as he took a few deep breaths before spreading his knees farther apart. Just as he started thrusting in and out, Murphy leaned over me enough to let me lick his cock up and down, and I tilted my head to accommodate his urgency.

Connor's intense movements had my hips writhing in utter bliss. I opened my throat so Murph could go a little faster as well. He used one arm to hold himself up and the other to position himself in my mouth just right, pulling out every once in a while to run his tip across my swollen lips. I have no idea how he did it, but suddenly Connor hit some sort of weak nerve ... and I came almost instantly, crying loudly around Muprhy for a solid minute. Connor just kept going while I felt Murphy tense up from the vibrations of my moans. I looked up at his face, wrinkled in delight and watched as he mouthed "I love you" before spilling everything into my mouth.

As soon as Murphy sat back in a sweaty heap, Connor groped my hips and pulled them up off the bed, sending the pleasure to an entirely new level, as he wracked into me even harder. I thought at any minute I would pass out from the sheer intensity of his body touching mine. Then he hit the nerve again … and this time we convulsed together. My skin was crawling with heated goosebumps when I felt his warm release fill my aching hole. A few beads of sweat fell from his face onto my chest as he slowed his breathing down and withdrew gently, rolling onto his back. I waited a few minutes for my heart to stop pounding until I sat up and shoved Murphy towards his brother, collapsing in between them, falling into the oblivion of sheer exhaustion.

***Lyrics to "Inside" by Stabbing Westward**


	8. Closer

I couldn't speak. My body was tired and sore, but at the same time I yearned for more. It wasn't enough to just be near them ... I needed them both inside me, like I needed water to survive. I'd never desired one person this much in my entire life... let alone two people. The feelings and emotions swimming through my bloodstream were just second-nature. I couldn't control them any more than I could control the weather outside.

I knew what I wanted ... what I needed. Connor squeezed my hand gently, assuring me that whatever I wanted, he would give me ... without question. Murphy reached across my body to my opposite hip, and rolled me over on top of him, "Do ya trust us, love?"

I spoke without hesitation, "With all my heart, Murph".

He exchanged a glance with Connor, and I felt the passion in the air vibrating from each of them equally. I didn't have to say a word ... Connor, just got up and scooted my hips towards the top of the bed, so I was kneeling directly over Murphy's head. He placed my hands on the headboard, and whispered in my ear, "just relax, love ... we'll take care of ya"

**You let me violate you****  
><strong>**You let me desecrate you****  
><strong>**You let me penetrate you****  
><strong>**You let me complicate you****  
><strong>**(Help me...)****  
><strong>**I broke apart my insides****  
><strong>**(Help me...)****  
><strong>**I've got no soul to sell****  
><strong>**(Help me...)****  
><strong>**The only thing that works for me****  
><strong>**Help me get away from myself**

My eyes closed as I drew in a deep breath. Murphy grabbed the mounds of my hips and gently pulled me down onto his mouth, as he exhaled hot air onto my sex, without touching me. He teased me over and over, panting heavily, making me wet with nothing more than the moisture in his breath. Connor knelt next to me and wrapped one arm around my waist. He kissed my shoulder while his other hand trailed down to the small of my back, slowly slipping lower to massage each cheek roughly. His mouth covered my neck with sweet, hot kisses.

Murphy ran his tongue around my entrance very slowly and delicately until I wanted to beg him for something more, but I knew I needed to be patient. As he continued his agonizing circles, Connor slipped his hand in between my legs from behind and found the furrowed opening that I was anxious for him to explore. He slipped his finger inside my pussy to wet it some more, before rubbing our juices up and down the valley between my legs. I gasped at the very moment Murphy decided to stick his tongue inside me and Connor poised his finger for access.

Murphy brought his hands around to spread my folds apart, while Connor softly pushed one finger into my tight crevice. I reached around to grab Connor's head, scratching his scalp with my shaking fingers, as he continued to assault my neck and shoulder with his mouth. The pressure was building in my stomach as Murphy took control and worked his tongue back and forth over my quivering clit. My legs started to tremble and my knuckles were white from grasping the headboard so tightly. Connor held me steady and gripped my waist a little tighter, as he felt my orgasm draw near.

"Tell me when you're coming" he demanded ruggedly. Murphy slid a finger inside me then pleaded, "We want ta hear ya". Somehow their movements fell into sync, like they always did, and I could feel Connor's finger wiggling gently inside me from behind, while Murphy matched the rhythm and all of the sensations together crashed over me in a matter of seconds.

"Ohhh God Connor ... I'm ... " my voice trailed off as the climax took over my body. Nothing I did at that point was voluntary, including the jagged howl that escaped my lips. I felt release of my own arousal on Murphy's lips as he took it all in. At the exact moment my muscles relaxed in between contractions, Connor slid another digit inside me. My breath hitched, and I dropped my jaw as I let my body get slowly accustomed to the feeling, and relax around him. He gently rotated his fingers very slowly, stretching the taut skin to accommodate what was to come.

**I wanna fuck you like an animal****  
><strong>**I wanna feel you from the inside****  
><strong>**I wanna fuck you like an animal****  
><strong>**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to God****  
><strong>

Together they carefully pushed my hips backwards to meet Murphy's. While Connor was still fondling my ass, Murphy reached up to caress each breast tenderly, ghosting his thumbs all around my nipples, tormenting me and exciting me all at once.

"Connor ... get over here" I ordered him. He withdrew his fingers and I leaned to the side to take him in my mouth, as he shuddered my name in a raspy breath. I did my best to lube him up with my tongue and mouth, as he used his hand to spread it over himself. I sat upright and met his eyes. Murphy took the opportunity to lift my hips, just enough to slide into me and I moaned at the perfect way our bodies fit together ... like some Kama Sutra jigsaw puzzle.

"I want you inside me too" I bellowed into Connor's eyes. He kissed me tenderly, then carefully positioned himself behind me, straddling his brother's legs and urging me down on my elbows. Murphy leaned up to kiss me and circled his tongue around mine sensuously, tugging at my upper lip with his mouth. I trailed a line of kisses down his neck to his chest and sucked on his nipple, causing his cock to twitch inside me.

Connor ran the head of his cock along my already pulsing hole, spreading the moisture everywhere as I bucked my hips in response. Connor leaned over me, his chest gently scratching my back. He poised himself just outside my virgin entrance, and whispered into my ear, "I need ya to breathe, love ... put yer hand on Murph". He grabbed my hand and placed it on Murphy's chest so I could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"In for three ... and out for three, okay?" he asked, pulling my hair behind my ear. I complied as Murphy and I breathed in unison to the beat of his heart. After a few breaths, I felt Connor push himself inside me from behind, and a sharp mixture of pain and pleasure shot through my torso. Murphy reached up to cover my hand with his and used the other one to cradle my face, sliding his thumb across my bottom lip. My breath became ragged and erratic until Murphy caught my gaze and squeezed my hand in time with his pulse, reminding me to breathe again.

**You can have my isolation****  
><strong>**You can have the hate that it brings****  
><strong>**You can have my absence of faith****  
><strong>**You can have my everything****  
><strong>**(Help me...)****  
><strong>**You tear down my reason****  
><strong>**(Help me...)****  
><strong>**It's your sex I can smell****  
><strong>**(Help me...)****  
><strong>**You make me perfect****  
><strong>**Help me become somebody else**

Connor stroked the skin along my spine as Murphy gently pulled out a little and back in, over and over slowly, forcing my muscles to relax around Connor. The pain was now completely taken over by the immense amount of ecstasy coursing through my bones and crawling over my skin. Connor raked his nails down my sides, gently kneading the soft flesh around my hips. Murphy pulled out, ever-so-slowly just as Connor pushed in and my hormones were thrust into violent mode, right then and there. A long, low growl escaped my lips and I cried out, "Fuck me …" just as I felt the boys' tense up with their own desire.

They quickened their pace, sensing that I was ready for more. Murphy ran his fingers around my mouth until I snaked my tongue around them and lapped at them feverishly. He proceeded to play with my nipples, the moisture from his fingers, causing them to tighten instantly. Connor reached around my hips to fondle my swollen clit as he pushed inside me once again. The constant rhythm of Murphy pulling out, while Connor pushed in, and vice versa, was driving me insane with pleasure. I could feel Murphy's cock, slippery with my own juices, sliding in and out at as Connor slammed me from behind. The surge of endorphins hit me like a freight train, and I clutched Murphy's chest.

**I wanna fuck you like an animal****  
><strong>**I wanna feel you from the inside****  
><strong>**I wanna fuck you like an animal****  
><strong>**My whole existence is flawed****  
><strong>**You get me closer to God ***

"Oh God Murph! I'm coming" I bellowed. His hands rushed to my hips and Connor followed suit, the two of them tugging at me like a kid with his favorite toy. I yelled over my shoulder, "Fuck me Connor". His thrusts became harder and faster as my whole body feel into an abyss of passion. I shuddered into a powerful orgasm that started in my belly and crept to every nerve in my body.

"C'mon love … let's hear it" Murphy spat, just as my lungs filled with air. Connor placed a well-centered swat, directly on one cheek as he groaned, "Christ almighty". The area between my legs twitched with sensation as I felt Murphy fill me with his spending at the same time Connor shook with his own release. My screams echoed in the tiny bedroom and undoubtedly masked the identical shrieks from the twins. The wave of continual bliss that wracked my body lasted so long, I collapsed on top of Murphy, my wetness still flowing uncontrollably. Connor eventually crumpled into a heap on top of me until I was fairly sure that Murphy couldn't breathe, and I forced Connor to roll over on his side. The three of us lay still, a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs and rugged gasps of post coital euphoria.

Once I was sure my heart wasn't going to beat right out of my chest, I rolled over on my stomach and propped myself up on my elbows. I gazed at the two most beautiful human beings I had ever seen, as a smile stole over my lips. Connor reached up to brush the backs of his fingers down my rosy cheek. I just smiled at him as Murphy got up to grab the half-empty pack of smokes from his jeans. He lit one for me, then for Connor before lighting himself one and lying back on the bed, with the ashtray balanced on his stomach. The three of us sat quietly, inhaling the sweet rush of nicotine until a light haze hung over my bedroom. The ashtray was moved to the nightstand, and I curled up into Murphy's side, my head on his shoulder and Connor's arms flung haplessly over my hip.

A loud growl broke the silence of the room, and Connor and I both looked at Murph.

"What?" He questioned as we both snickered, knowing Murphy's metabolism kept him constantly hungry.

"Mmmm ... you know what sounds good?" I mumbled into Murphy's side. Connor rolled all the way over and nuzzled into my neck, "What's that?"

I exhaled lovingly, "A pint". There was a brief silence before they both sat up and looked at me, with a sparkle in their eyes ... like I had 'Guinness' written on my forehead.

"McGinty's?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear. I swear I had never seem them get dressed so fast in my life. I followed suit and fifteen minutes later, the three of us were trudging through the chilly Boston air arm in arm. I thought about all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours and I was grateful that we had gotten thru it together. We sauntered into McGinty's and took our usual spots at the bar, Connor on my left and Murphy on my right. Doc gave us all a beer and as we clanked our glasses together, I caught sight of the three of us in the mirror behind the bar. I couldn't help but smile at how well we fit together. The sea of piercing blue eyes that reflected my gaze in the mirror melted my bones and although not a word was spoken … I knew that I had found my place beside them; my place in their hearts; my place in this world.

***LYRICS to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails**


End file.
